Logic
by Jada Flame
Summary: [EDIT: Fixed about 15 words total. Nothing new here. Unless you didn't read it the first time.] Companion piece to 'Punctuality', but can be read seperately. An internal monologue on a certain relationship. Yep, still IruKaka, folks.


[EDIT]: Fixed Iruka's age, and a comment about people who've seen Kakashi's face. Very very minor edits, but I'm a stickler for things like that. ^^; Other than that, it's the same story, folks.  
  
AN: Companion fic to 'Punctuality', but can be read as a stand-alone. Written in part because of all the enthusiastic reviews I got for said story begging for a continuation. To be perfectly honest, 'Punctuality' was written as a one-shot, with no plans for a continuation. Since reading the reviews, however (and I'd like to thank you all from the bottom of my heart!), my muse has fed me a few more ideas on ways to continue. Unfortunately, none of the ideas are cooperating and resolving themselves into additional chapters. This was bouncing around inside my head for about three days before I wrote it, and I figured a companion fic was better than nothing at all. So enjoy. (Also, I realize some people thought Kakashi was a little out of character in the last one. The way I see it, Kakashi's been trying to get Iruka to pay attention to him this whole time, so he wouldn't feel inclined to. err. "discourage" Iruka when said chuunin is suddenly alone in the same room with said jounin. ^^;)  
  
Pairing: IruKaka (yes, Iruka is the seme) Warnings: Umm. Implied naughties? Heavy musing, and probably shorter than some people would prefer.  
  
~~~~~ Logic  
  
By: Jada Flame ~~~~~  
  
Sometimes you sit back and shake your head at the absurdity of it all.  
  
If you'd been asked a year ago about what you'd be doing right now, you'd have answered with something along the lines of grading papers. Or sleeping, if you'd happened to be feeling especially optimistic that day. It's funny how any prediction that a person makes about their future usually lands about a thousand miles off target.  
  
(If you'd been asked *who* you'd be doing, you would have blushed, stuttered a protest, and avoided starting the whole firing sequence in the first place.)  
  
(Not that you wouldn't react exactly the same way now.)  
  
(Just for different reasons.)  
  
A year ago, you were just another chuunin who happened to be in charge of training the rookies up until the point where they wouldn't die if a kunai was thrown in their general direction. You were important, someone the village couldn't do without, but someone who was often over looked. Sort of like the set crew of a play, except that for some reason, one of the actors completely ignored what was happening on stage and slipped behind the backdrop to talk to you.  
  
You couldn't understand it. Why would someone want to leave the spotlight to lurk with you offstage? There was no logic in it, and you've always held logic and order in high esteem.  
  
Which may be why you're so overwhelmed right now. You're 25, and you've already found the person you want to spend the rest of your life with. The fact that he's a guy a year your senior that you've only been dating for six months doesn't exactly help to dispel your mental vertigo. And was it mentioned that you're the seme of this couple?  
  
It's the antithesis of logic. No wonder you're so confused.  
  
Your courtship was just as upside-down as your relationship is now. He only really ever approached you that first time, when he surprised you and as a direct result of your brain fusing you couldn't do anything else but nod politely and bow stiffly. (He's since told you that he much prefers seeing you relaxed and happy than polite.) That minute and a half of conversation wasn't much to base any sort of relationship on, but the little taste you got of him intrigued you. And you thought that as long as he was teaching your favorite former student, you might as well get to know him, right?  
  
The more you saw of him, the more he began to irritate you. He never seemed quite serious enough to be a jounin. Reports of suspicious lateness and dirty books filtered in from his students and mixed with your own snatched glimpses of a masked figure lounging in a tree at noon or hovering just inside your field of vision three rooftops over.  
  
He became, quite frankly, an obsession. He seemed to be involved somehow in almost everything out of the mundane happening in your life. Why wouldn't he leave you alone? Everywhere you looked, you saw him in some way, be it actual physical form or random misplaced memory associations. The reports kept filtering in from the students, the glimpses continued to plague you, and colleagues began regaling you with interesting stories about him.  
  
One day, when he skipped out on his class altogether, you simply got fed up with his tardiness and his perverseness and his inability to be eradicated from your thoughts. And so you went and did something about it. At some point during the ensuing period of yelling, the idea somehow worked itself into your mind to pin him to the wall and kiss him. Hey, why not? It made more sense than the rest of your life had been making at that moment. And things progressed rather quickly from there.  
  
.Looking back, perhaps it's not so odd that your relationship grew in the way that it did.  
  
He's told you, in the sleepy moments after the two of you have made love and before you fall asleep, that the thing he misses most about being a lower-level ninja is the sense of security he got from knowing that he wasn't the one who had to take care of every mess that came up. Someone stronger was always there to watch out for him, and now that he's as strong or stronger than they were, he feels exposed and vulnerable. Just one of the reasons why he hides his face.  
  
(You take a certain amount of pride in the fact that you are one of the very few people in Konohagakure no Sato to have seen his entire face.) (Not to mention the rest of his body, and certainly not to mention the fact that you're the only one to hear the soft noises he makes in the back of his throat when you nibble on his neck.)  
  
He tells you that that is one of the reasons why he loves you- he doesn't have to keep his shields up when he crawls into bed next to you and lets you take over the duties of a dominant for a while.  
  
And you'd be lying if you said you didn't enjoy the power you hold over a person who could take out someone of twice your strength ten times over without breaking any sort of visible sweat.  
  
Maybe your life makes a little bit more sense then you thought. Odd, rambling sense, but sense nonetheless. Of course, this still doesn't explain the whole situation of you and him being together in the first place, but at least now you can rationalize why you're seme in addition to listing a series of events that led up to that condition. And your head hurts from thinking, so screw justifying the rest of your life.  
  
*Love is never logical*, you decide. And with that realization, your brain shuts up and you can finally snuggle against your boyfriend's neck and fall asleep.  
  
~~~~~ owari ~~~~~  
  
EDIT AN: Thanks to all the helpful information-providing people, you make my life a lot easier!! If you already reviewed, feel free to skip the little button. Everyone else, please tell me what you thought! 


End file.
